Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział XIII
Na zwiesnę się miało; ciągiem nieprzerwanym szły już te rozkisłe dnie marcowe, że czas się ano uczynił zgoła psi, rozmiękły, zimny i przemglony; co dnia padały deszcze ze śniegiem, co dnia szły takie wycinki a flagi, iż na świat wyjrzeć było nie sposób; co dnia brudne, skołtunione ciemnice tłukły się po polach i tak przyduszały wszelką światłość, że posępne, ciężkie zmierzchy wisiały nad ziemią od świtu do nocy, zaś niekiedy, jeśli z burych topieli wyjrzało słońce, to ledwie na to Zdrowaś, że nim dusza pocieszyła się jasnością i kości poczuły ciepło – już nowe mroki się roztrzęsały nad światem, nowe wichry zawodziły, nowe pluchy i flagi szły, aż dzień się niejeden widział jako ten psiak utytłany, błotem ociekły i z zimna skamlący: Matyjasiło się to narodowi, że i nie wypowiedzieć, tym się, jeno każden krzepił a pocieszał, bych jeszcze jaką niedzielę wstrzymać abo i dwie, i zwiesna całkiem przemoże i za wszystko zapłaci, ale tymczasowie flażyło cięgiem nie do wytrzymania, przeciekało przez dachy, kajś niekaj zacinało przez ściany i okna, lało ze wszystkich stron, że już nie można było sobie dać rady z wodą, waliła bowiem z pól, pełno jej było po rowach, a drogi lśniły się kiej te potoki bystre, zatapiała opłotki i stała grząskimi sadzawkami w obejściach, a że zaś śnieg co dnia barzej topniał i szły ciągłe deszcze, ziemia prędko odmarzała i puszczały lody, to już miejscami, po stronie przypołudniowej, czyniło się takie błocko, iż musieli kłaść przed chałupami deski albo mościć przejścia słomą. Noce zaś tak samo były ciężkie do zniesienia, hurkotliwe, zadeszczone, a tak ciemnicami przejęte, że się już nieraz widziało, jakoby na wieki pogasły wszelkie światłości; nawet z wieczora mało w której chałupie zapalali ognie; chodzili spać o zmierzchu, tak się czas przykrzył, tyle jeno, co tam, gdzie zbierały się prządki, jaśniały szybki i brzęczały z cicha prześpiewywane Gorzkie Żale i drugie pieśnie żałosne o Męce Pańskiej, a wtórował im wiatr, deszcze i szum drzewin, tłukących się o płoty. To i nie dziwota, że Lipce jakby przepadły w tych roztopach, boć ledwie ano mógł rozeznać chałupy od pól przemiękłych i zadeszczonego świata, ledwie je dojrzał w tych mgliskach burych, przywarte do ziemi, obmokłe, poczerniałe i do cna zbiedzone, a co już pola, sady, drogi i niebo, to jedną topielą siną się widziały, że nie wiada było zgoła, kaj jej początek, a kędy koniec. Ziąb przy tym był przykry i do żywego przejmujący, to i mało kiedy dojrzał kogo na drogach, deszcz jeno trzepał, wiatry przemiatały, drzewiny się trzęsły i smutek wiał światem całym, pustka była naokół i cichość w całej wsi jakby wymarłej, tyle jeno było żywych, głosów, co tam jakieś bydlątko zaryczało przy pustym żłobie, to kury zapiały od czasu do czasu albo gęsiory, odsadzone od gęsi siedzących na jajach, rozkrzykiwały po podwórcach. A że dnie były coraz dłuższe, to i barzej się mierziło ludziom, boć nikto roboty żadnej nie miał, paru robiło na tartaku, paru zwoziło z lasu drzewo dla młynarza, a reszta wałęsała się po chałupach, wysiadywała w sąsiedztwach, bych jakoś ten dzień się przewlókł – a jaki taki, co starowniejszy, brał się narządzać pługi, to brony lub inszy sprzęt gospodarski sposobił na zwiesnę, do roli przydatny, jeno niesporo to szło i ciężko, bo wszystkim zarówno dokuczały pluchy i frasunki przejmowały serca; oziminy bowiem srodze cierpiały od tych wycinków, że już miejscami na niższych polach widziały się do cna wymarzłe, to niejednemu kończyła się pasza i głód zaglądał do obór, gdzie znów ziemniaki pokazały się przemrożone, owdzie choroby zagnieździły się w chałupie, a do wielu przednowek się dobierał. Nie w jednej bo już chałupie jeno raz w dzień warzyli jadło, a sól za jedyną okrasę mieli – to i coraz częściej ciągnęli do młynarza brać ten jaki korczyk na krwawy odrobek, bo zdzierus był srogi, a nikto gotowego grosza nie miał ni co wywieźć do miasteczka, drudzy zasie to i do Żyda do karczmy szli skamląc, bych ino na bórg dał tę szczyptę soli, jaką kwartę kaszy albo i ten chleba bochenek! Juści, koszula nie rządzi, kiej brzuch błądzi. A narodu potrzebującego było tyla, zarobków zaś żadnych i u nikogo, gospodarze sami nie mieli co robić, dziedzic jak się był zawziął, że żadnemu Lipczakowi grosza zarobić w lesie nie da, tak i nie ustąpił mimo próśb, choć całą gromadą do niego chodzili, to juści, że i bieda u komorników i co biedniejszych gospodarzy robiła się taka, że dobrze stojał niejeden i Bogu dziękował, jeśli miał choć ziemniaki ze solą i te gorzkie łzy za przyprawę. To juści, że z tych różnych różności rodziły się we wsi ciągłe biadania, swary a kłótnie, a bijatyki, boć naród cierpiał, chodził strapiony, niepewny jutra, struty niepokojem, że jeno szukał okazji, bych na drugich wywrzeć z nawiązką to, co go na wnątrzu jadło – toć i bez to aż się chałupy trzęsły od plotek, kłyźnień a przemówień. A kieby na tę przykładkę diabelską zwaliły się choroby różne na wieś, jak to zresztą zwyczajnie bywa przed zwiesną, w niezdrowy czas, kiej wapory smrodliwe biją z tającej ziemie, to i najpierwej spadła ospica kiej ten jastrząb na gąsięta i dusiła dzieciątka, biorąc kajś niekaj i starsze, że nawet dwoje wójtowych, najmłodszych, nie odratowały sprowadzone dochtory i powieźli je na cmentarz, potem zaś febry i gorączki, to insze choróbska zwaliły się na starszych, iż co drugi dom ktosik kwękał, na księżą oborę patrzył i zmiłowania Pańskiego wyglądał – aż Dominikowa nie mogła nastarczyć lekować, a że przy tym i krowy zaczynały się cielić, i niektóra kobieta też zległa, to rwetes we wsi stawał się coraz większy i zamieszanie jeszcze narastało. Bez takie ano sprawy naród burzył się w sobie i coraz niecierpliwiej wyglądał zwiesny, boć wszystkim się widziało, że niech jeno śniegi spłyną, ziemia odtaje i przeschnie, słońce przygrzeje, bych można wyjść z pługiem; na role, to i biedy a frasunki się skończą. Ale wszystkim się widziało, że wiosna wolniej nadchodzi latoś niźli po drugie roki, bo wciąż lało i ziemia wolniej puszczała, i wody leniwiej spływały, a co gorsza, że ano krowy jeszcze się nie leniły i włos mocno siedział, co znaczyło, że zima potrzyma dłużej. Więc niech jeno nastała jaka godzina suchsza i słońce zaświeciło, roiło się zaraz przed chałupami, ludzie z zadartymi głowami tęskliwie przepatrywali niebo wymiarkowując, zali to nie na dłuższą odmianę idzie, staruchy zaś wyłazili pod ściany nagrzewać struchlałe kości, a co było dzieci, wszystkie biegały z wrzaskiem po drogach, kiej te źrebaki wypuszczone na pierwszą trawę. I co w taki czas było radości, wesela, śmiechów! Świat cały zajmował się płomieniami od słońca, gorzały światłością wody wszelkie, rowy były, kiejby je kto roztopionym słońcem napełnił po brzegi, drogi zaś widziały się jakby z topionego złota uczynione, lody na stawie przemyte deszczami pobłyskiwały jako ta misa cynowa czarniawo, drzewa nawet skrzyły się od rosy nieobeschłej, a pola, pobrużdżone strugami, leżały jeszcze oniemiałe, czarne, martwe, a już jakby dychające ciepłem i wezbrane wiosną, i pełne skrzeń i bełkotliwych głosów wód, a tu i ówdzie nie stopione śniegi jarzyły się ostrą białością, kiej te płótna rozciągnięte do blichu; niebo zmodrzało, odsłoniły się dale przymglone, zdziebko jakby osnute pajęczynami, że oko szło na wskróś i leciało hen, na pola nieobjęte, na czarne linie wsi, na otoki borów, we świat ten cały dyszący radością, a powietrzem szły takie lube, wiośniane tchnienia, że w sercach człowieczych wstawał radosny krzyk, dusze się rwały, we świat ponosiło, że kużden by leciał w to słońce jako te ptaki, co nadciągały gdziesik od wschodu i pławiły się w czystym powietrzu; każden rad wystawał przed domem i rad rozprawiał nawet z nieprzyjacioły. Milknęły wtedy kłótnie, przygasały spory, dobrość przejmowała serca i wesołe półkrzyki leciały po wsi, przepełniały domy radością i drżały świegotliwymi głosami w powietrzu ciepłym. Wywierano na rozcież chałupy, odbijali okna, by wpuścić do izb nieco powietrza, kobiety wyłaziły na przyzby z kądzielami, nawet dzieciątka wynoszono w kołyskach na słońce, a z otwartych obór rozlegały się raz po raz tęskliwe poryki bydlątek, konie rżały rwiąc się z uździenic na świat, gęsi zaś uciekały z jaj i przekrzykiwały się z gęsiorami po sadach, koguty piały po płotach, a psy kiej oszalałe szczekały po drogach ganiając wraz z dziećmi po błocie. Naród zaś postawał w opłotkach i mrużąc od blasków oczy spozierał radośnie na wieś taplającą się w słońcu, że jeno szyby grały ogniami, kobiety rozprawiały po sąsiedzku przez sady, że głosy szły na całą wieś, powiedali sobie, że ktosik ano już słyszał skowronka, że i pliszki widzieli na topolowej drodze; to znowu któryś dojrzał na niebie, wysoko pod chmurami, sznur dzikich gęsi, że wnet pół wsi wybiegło na drogę patrzeć, a inszy potem rozpowiadał, jako i boćki już spadły na łęgach za młynem. Nie dawano temu wiary, boć dopiero marzec dobiegał do połowy! A któryś, bodaj Kłębowy chłopak, przyniósł pierwszą przylaszczkę i latał z nią po chałupach, że oglądali ów blady kwiatuszek z podziwem głębokim, bych tę świętość największą, i dziwowali się wielce. Tak ano to ciepło zwodne czyniło, że się już ludziom widziało, jako zwiesna się zaczyna, jako wnet z pługami ruszą na pola, więc z trwogą tym większą spoglądano na chmurzące się z nagła niebo, a ze smutkiem głębokim, gdy słońce się skryło i zimny wiatr powiał, brzaski pogasły, świat ściemniał i drobny deszcz począł mżyć!... A z wieczora mokry śnieg tak jął walić, że może w jakie dwa pacierze przybielił znowu wieś całą i pola..: Wszystko powróciło do dawnego tak prędko, że w nowych dniach deszczów, wycinków i błotnej taplaniny niejednemu się widziało, jako tamte słoneczne godziny były jeno snem rychło przespanym. W takich to ano sprawach, radościach, smutkach a tęsknicach przechodził czas narodowi, to juści, nie dziwota, że Antkowe sprawki, Borynowe pożycie czy tam jakie insze historie abo śmiercie czyje i co drugiego jako te kamienie padały na dno pamięci, boć każden miał dosyć swojego, że ledwie uradził. A dnie przechodziły niepowstrzymanie, narastały kiej te wody płynące z morza wielgachnego, że ani im początku, ni końca wymiarkować, szły i szły, iż ledwie człowiek ozwar oczy, ledwie się obejrzał, ledwie coś niecoś wyrozumiał, a już nowy zmrok, już noc, już nowe świtanie i dzień nowy, i turbacje nowe, i tak ano w kółko, bych się jeno woli boskiej stało zadość! Któregoś dnia, bodaj w samo półpoście, czas się zrobił jeszcze gorszy niźli kiej indziej, bo chociaż jeno mżył drobny deszcz, ale ludzie czuli się tak źle, jak nigdy do tela, łazili po wsi kiej spętani poglądając żałośnie na świat zatkany chmurzyskami tak gęsto, że darły się ano napęczniałymi brzuszyskami o drzewa. Smutno było, mokro, zimno i tak mroczno na świecie, że płakać się ano chciało z tęskności niezmożonej, nikto się już dzisiaj nie kłócił i nie przemawiał, każdemu zarówno wszystko było, bo każden jeno cichego kąta patrzał, by lec i o niczym nie baczyć. Dzień był posępny jak to patrzenie chorego, co ledwie oczy ozewrze i coś niecoś rozpozna, i znowu pada w mrok chorobny, bowiem ledwie przedzwonili południe, zmroczało nagle, podniósł się głuchy wiatr i bił wraz z deszczem w poczerniałe chałupy. Na drogach było pusto i cicho od ludzi, tylko wiater z szumem przemiatał po błocie, to deszcz pluskał, jak kieby kto tym ziarnem ważnym ciepał na drzewiny roztrzęsione i poczerniałe ściany, to znowu staw barował się ano z pękającymi lodami, bo raz po raz trzask się rozlegał i grochot, i wody z krzykiem wychlustywały na wybrzeża. W taki to dzień, jakoś na samym odwieczerzu, gruchnęła po wsi nowina, że dziedzic rąbie chłopski las. Nikt temu zrazu wiary nie dawał, bo skoro do tela nie rąbał, to jakże, teraz by, w połowie marca, kiej ziemia odmarza i drzewa soki ciągnąć zaczynają, ciął będzie? Szła juści w boru robota, ale każden wiedział, iż przy obróbce drzewa. Jaki ta dziedzic był, to był, ale za głupiego nikto go nie miał. A jeno głupi w marcu spuszczałby budulec. I nawet nie wiada, kto taką nowinę rozgłosił, ale mimo to zakotłowało we wsi, że ino drzwi trzaskały i błoto się otwierało pod trepami, tak biegali z tą wieścią po chałupach, przystawali z nią po drogach, schodzili się do karczmy medytować i Żyda przepytać, ale żółtek jucha zapierał się i przysięgał, że nic nie wie, to już i gdzieniegdzie krzyki powstawały i to złe słowo padało, i lament babi się rozlegał, wzburzenie zaś rosło niepomiernie, niepokój, a złość i trwoga zarazem opanowywała naród cały. Dopiero stary Kłąb zarządził, bych sprawdzić tę nowinę, i nie bacząc na pluchę pchnął konno swoich chłopaków .do lasu na zwiady. Długo ich widać nie było z powrotem, nie było chałupy, żeby z niej ktosik nie wypatrywał pod las na dróżki, którędy pojechali, ale już i mrok dobry zapadł, a oni nie wrócili jeszcze, na wieś zaś całą padła cichość wzburzona i przez moc przytłumiana i groźna wielce, złością bowiem, kiej te dymy gryzące, osnuwały duszę, bo chociaż jeszcze nikto wiary pełnej nie dawał, ale wszyscy byli pewni potwierdzenia tej wieści złowróżbnej, więc jaki taki jeno klął, drzwiami trzaskał i szedł na drogę wyglądać, czy nie wracają... Kozłowa zaś podjudzała naród, co ino mogła, biegała ano z pyskiem kaj jeno chcieli dać ucha, przytwierdzała zaklinając się na wszystkie świętości, jako na własne oczy sprawdziła, że już z dobre pół włóki chłopskiego boru wycięli, powołując się na Jagustynkę, z którą się była sielnie stowarzyszyła w ostatnich czasach. Juści, że stara przytakiwała wszystkiemu, rada będąc wielce mętowi, a nazbierawszy przy tym nowinków różnych po chałupach poszła z nimi do Borynów. Właśnie byli tam co ino zaświecili lampkę w izbie czeladnej, Józka z Witkiem obierali ziemniaki, a Jaguś krzątała się kiele wieczorowych obrządków, stary zaś przyszedł nieco później, Jagustynka jęła mu wszystko opowiadać pilnie, a z dobrą przykładką. Nie ozwał się na to, a jeno do Jagny rzekł: – Weź łopatę i bieżyj pomóc Pietrkowi, trza wodę spuścić ze sadu, bo może wleźć do kopców. Ruszajże się prędzej, kiej mówię! – krzyknął. Jagna cosik zamamrotała na sprzeciw, ale tak na nią srogo gębę wywarł, że w dyrdy pobiegła, on zaś sam również poszedł w podwórze naglądać, że raz po raz rozlegał się jego gniewny głos w stajni, to w oborze, to przy kopcach, że aż w chałupie było słychać. – Cięgiem to taki sprzeciwy? – spytała stara zbierając się do zniecenia ognia. – A cięgiem – odparła Józka, trwożnie nasłuchując. Jakoż i tak było, bo ano od dnia pogodzenia się z żoną, na co tak rychło się zgodził, aż się temu dziwowano, przemienił się do niepoznania. Zawżdy był kwardy i niełacno ustępliwy, ale teraz to już się zgoła na kamień przemienił. Jagnę do domu przyjął, niczego jej nie wymawiał, ale miał ją teraz zgoła za dziewkę, i tak ją też uważał i honorował. Nie pomogły jej przymilania się ni uroda, ni nawet złość, ni te rzekome dąsy i gniewy, którymi to kobiety chłopów wojują. Całkiem na to nie zważał, jakby mu obcą była, a nie żoną ślubną, że nawet już nie baczył, co ona wyrabia, choć dobrze pewnikiem wiedział o jej schodzeniach się z Antkiem. Nie pilnował jej nawet i jakby całkiem nie stał o nią. Jakoś w parę dni po zgodzie pojechał do miasta i aż drugiego dnia powrócił; powiadali sobie we wsi na ucho, że u rejenta jakieś zapisy robił, a jensi jeszcze przebąkiwali z cicha, że pewnie zapis Jagusi odebrał. Juści, że nikto prawdy nie wiedział, kromie Hanki, która w takich łaskach u ojca teraz była, że ze wszystkim się przed nią zwierzał i radził, ale ona i tej pary z gęby nie puściła przed nikim, co dnia zaglądała do starego, a dzieci to już prawie nie wychodziły z chałupy, że nieraz i sypiały razem z dziadkiem, tak je bowiem miłował. Boryna zaś jakby pozdrowiał od tej pory, chodził po dawnemu prosto i hardo na świat poglądał, jeno się tak ozeźlił w sobie, że o bele co gniewem buchał i ciężki był la wszystkich, prosto nie do wytrzymania, bo na czym swoją rękę położył, to juści, że do ziemi przygiąć się musiało i tak być, jako chciał, a nie, to fora ze dwora. Juści, krzywdy nie czynił nikomu, ale też i dobrości społecznie nie posiewał, nie, dobrze to czuły sąsiady. Rządy wziął w swoje ręce i nie popuszczał ni na pacierz, komory pilnie strzegł, a kieszeni jeszcze barzej, sam ano wszystko wydawał i srogo stróżował, bych dobra nie marnowali, la wszystkich w domu był twardy, ale już szczególniej dla Jagusi, boć nigdy tego użyczliwego słowa jej nie dał, a tak napędzał do roboty kiej tego zwałkonionego konia i w niczym nie folgował, że i nie było dnia bez swarów, a często gęsto i rzemień bywał w robocie albo i co twardziejsze, bo i w Jagnę wlazł jakiś zły i ciskał ją na sprzeciw. Ulegać bowiem ulegała, niewolił ją, to i cóż było począć, mężowy chleb, mężowa wola, ale na słowo przykre miała swoich dziesięć, na krzyk zaś każden podnosiła taki wrzask, takie piekło wyprawiała, że na całą wieś się roznosiło. Piekło też wrzało w chałupie cięgiem, jakby sobie oboje w nim upodobali, zmagając się we złości całą mocą do tela, kto kogo przeprze, a żadne ustąpić pierwsze nie chciało. Próżno Dominikowa chciała łagodzić i zgodę sprząc między nimi, nie poredziła przemóc zawziętości ni żalów, ni krzywd, jakie im w sercach narastały. Borynowe miłowanie przeszło jako ta łońska zwiesna, o której nikto nie pamięta, a ostała się jeno żywa pamięć przeniewierstwa jej i krwawiący wstyd, i luta, nieprzebłagana złość – w Jagnie się też dusza znacznie przemieniła, źle jej było, ciężko i tak przykro, że i nie wypowiedzieć: win swoich jeszcze nie miarkowała, a kary czuła boleśniej niźli drugie kobiety, że to i serce miała barzej czujące, i chowana była pieściwiej, i już w sobie była zgoła delikatniejsza od inszych. Męczyła się też, mój Jezus, męczyła! Juści, że robiła staremu wszystko na złość, nie ustępowała bez musu, broniła się, jak mogła, ale to jarzmo i tak coraz ciężej i boleśniej. przyginało jej kark, a poratunku nie było znikąd: ileż to razy chciała wrócić do matki – stara się nie godziła, pograżając jeszcze, że przez moc odeśle ją mężowi na postronku... To i cóż miała począć ze sobą? co? Kiej nie poredziła żyć jak drugie kobiety, co to i parobków se nie żałują, i uciechy żadnej, i rade znoszą domowe piekło, co dnia się bijają z chłopami i co dnia razem spać chodzą pogodzeni. Nie, nie poredziła tego, mierziło się jej życie coraz barzej i jakaś nieopowiedziana tęskność rozrastała się w duszy, wiedziała to za czym? Za zło płaciła złem, prawda, ale w sobie była zestrachana cięgiem, pokrzywdzona wielce i tak rozżalona, że nieraz przepłakała całe długie noce, aż poduszka była mokra, a nieraz te dnie swarów, kłótni tak się jej przykrzyły, iż była gotową uciekać choćby w cały świat! Ale gdzie to pójdzie, dokąd? Dookoła stał świat otwarty, ale tak straszny, tak nieprzenikniony, tak obcy i głuchy, że zamierała z bojaźni jako ten ptaszek, kiej go chłopaki przychwycą i pod garnczek wsadzą. To i nie dziwota, że z tego wszystkiego garnęła się do Antka, choć go miłowała jakby jeno ze strachu i rozpaczy, bo wtedy, po onej nocy strasznej, po ucieczce do matki cosik pękło w niej i pomarło, że się już nie wyrywała do niego całą duszą jak przódzi, nie biegała na każde zawołanie z bijącym sercem a radością, a jeno szła jakby z musu niewolenia, a i bez to, że w chałupie źle było i nudno, a i bez to, że na złość staremu, a i bez to, iż się jej widziało, że wróci to dawne, wielkie miłowanie – ale na dnie głębokim serca krzewił się zjadliwy kiej trutka żal do niego, iż to wszystko, co ją spotyka, te smutki, zawody, to całe ciężkie życie, to przez niego; i ten jeszcze boleśniejszy, cichszy i nigdy nie wypowiadany żal, że on nie jest tym, jakiego w sobie umiłowała – dziki, szarpiący żal zawodu i rozczarowania. Przeciech się jej widział raniej jakimś inszym, takim, któren do nieba unosił miłowaniem, zniewalał dobrością i był ponad wszystko na świecie najmilejszy, a tak różny od drugich, że zgoła do nikogo niepodobien we wszystkim – a teraz widział się jej takim samym jak i drugie chłopy, gorszym nawet, bo się go barzej bojała niźli Boryny, bo ją straszył ponurością swoją i cierpieniem, a przerażał zawziętością. Bojała się go, wydawał się jej dzikim i strasznym kiej ten zbój z lasów; jakże, sam ksiądz wypomniał go w kościele, wieś cała odstąpiła, ludzie palcami wytykali jako tego najgorszego; biła od niego jakaś zgroza śmiertelnego grzechu, że nieraz słuchając jego głosu, zamierała z przerażenia, bo widziało się jej, że zły jest w nim i całe piekło dookoła; robiło się jej wtedy tak straszno w duszy, jak wtedy, gdy dobrodziej naród napomina i mękami straszy! Ani jej nawet na myśl przyszło, że i ona winowata tych grzechów jego, gdzie zaś, jeśli czasem rozmyślała, to jeno o jego odmienności, nie poredziła tak jasno kalkulować, ale czuła ją tylko mocno, że bezwolnie traciła coraz barzej serce do niego i sztywniała mu nieraz w ramionach, jakby piorunem z nagła rażona, pozwalała się brać, bo jakże opierać się takiemu smokowi?... a przy tym młoda przeciech była, o krwie gorącej, mocna, a on dziw nie zduszał w uściskach, to mimo wszystko, co myślała, oddawała mu się również potężnie tym rzutem ziemi spragnionej wiecznie ciepłych dżdżów i słońca, jeno że już ni razu dusza jej nie padała mu do nóg z onej uciechy niepowściągliwej, ni razu nie omraczało jej czucie takiego szczęścia, co to aż do proga śmierci z lubością wiedzie, ni razu nie zapamiętała się już do cna, nie; myślała wtedy o domu, o robotach i o tym, bych staremu co nowego na złość zrobić, a czasem, aby jak najprędzej ją puścił i poszedł sobie. Właśnie teraz snuło się jej to wszystko po głowie, spuszczała wody od kopców na podwórze, robiła od niechcenia, z przykazu jeno, spoglądając pilnie za głosem starego i doszukując się go w podwórzu, Pietrek robił zawzięcie, że ino warczała gruda i błoto wyrzucane, a ona zaś chyba tyla, by jeno słychać było, że robi, a skoro stary poszedł do domu, naciągnęła zapaskę na głowę i ostrożnie przebrała się za przełaz, pod Płoszkową stodołę. Już tam Antek był. – Dyć czekam na cię z godzinę – szepnął z wymówką. – Mogłeś nie czekać, kiej ci było gdzie indziej potrza burknęła niechętnie rozglądając się dokoła, noc bowiem była dość widna, deszcz ustał, ino zimny, suchy wiatr pociągał od lasów i z szumem bił w sady. Przygarnął ją do siebie mocno i zaczął całować po twarzy. – Gorzałka jedzie od ciebie kiej z kufy! – szepnęła odchylając się z obrzydzeniem: – Bom pił, śmierdzi ci już moja gęba. – Hale, o gorzałcem myślała jeno! – powiedziała miękciej i ciszej. – Byłech i wczoraj, czemuś to nie wyszła? – Ziąb był taki, a i roboty przeciech mam niemało. – Prawda, a i starego też musisz pieścić i pierzyną przyokrywać! – syknął. – A przeciech, bo to nie mój chłop! – rzuciła twardo i niecierpliwie. – Jagna, nie drażnij! – Kiej ci się nie podoba – nie przychodź, płakała po tobie nie będę. – Przykrzy ci się już wychodzić do mnie, przykrzy... – Jakże, bo ino na mnie cięgiem huru–buru kiej na tego Łyska... – Baczysz mi to, Jaguś, dyć mam swojego tylachna, że i nie dziwota, jak się człowiekowi wypśnie to jakie słowo twarde, nie przez złość przeciech, nie – szeptał pokornie i objąwszy ją tulił do siebie serdecznie, ale sztywna była, zadąsana i jeśli oddała całunki, to jakby z musu, i jeśli odrzekła to jakie słowo, to ino tak, by coś mówić, a cięgiem się rozglądała chcąc już wracać. Czuł ci to dobrze, czuł, to jakby mu pokrzyw nakładli za pazuchę, tak go zapiekło, aż szepnął z wyrzutem bojaźliwym: – Przódzi nie bywało ci tak pilno... – Bojam się, wszyscy w chałupie mogą mnie szukać... – Juści, przódzi to choćby na całą noc się nie bojałaś, przemieniłaś się do cna... – Nie pleć, co się ta miałam przemienić?... Przymilkli obejmując się mocno, czasem cisnęli się do się goręcej, sprzągani nagłym pożądaniem, szukając ust. swoich chciwie, porwani wspólną falą przypominków, poczuciem win czynionych względem siebie, żalem nad sobą, litością, głębokim pragnieniem utopienia się w sobie – ale nie poredzili, bo dusze odbiegały od siebie daleko, nie znajdowali słów pieszczonych i kojących, bo w sercach wrzały gorzkie urazy, tak żywe, iż bezwolnie rozplątały się im ramiona, chłodli do siebie i stali kiej te zimne słupy, że jeno serca biły im kołatliwie, a na wargach plątały się słowa czułości i pocieszenia. jakie chcieli sobie powiedzieć i nie poredzili. – Miłujesz to mnie, Jaguś? – szepnął cicho. – A bo raz ci to powiadałam? a bo nie wychodzę do cię, kiej jeno chcesz... – odparła unikliwie przysuwając się doń biedrem, bo żal jakiś ściskał jej duszę i napełnił oczy łzami, że zachciało się jej płakać przed nim a przepraszać, że go już miłować nie poradzi, ale on to wnet pomiarkował, bo ten głos padł mu lodem na serce, aż się zatrząsł cały z bólu, i złość, pełna wyrzutów i żalów niewstrzymanych, zalała mu serce. – Cyganisz jak ten pies; wszyscy mnie odstąpili, to i tobie pilno za drugimi. Miłujesz mnie, juści, jak tego psa złego, któren ugryźć może i przed którym ognać się trudno, juści! Przejrzałem cię na wylot, znam ja cię dobrze i wiem, bych mnie powiesić chcieli, pierwsza byś troków nie żałowała, bych ubić kamieniami, pierwsza byś rzuciła za mną! – gadał prędko. – Jantoś! – jęknęła przerażona. – Cichoj, póki swoje powiedam? – krzyknął groźnie podnosząc pięście. – Prawdę powiedam! A kiej do tego przyszło, to mi już wszystko zarówno, wszystko! – Trza mi lecieć, wołają mnie ano! – jąkała chcąc uciekać, zestraszona wielce, ale ją przychwycił za rękę, że ni drgnąć nie mogła, i chrypliwym, złym, pełnym nienawiści głosem gadał: – A to ci jeszcze powiem, bo swoją głupią głową nie miarkujesz, że jeślim na takie psy zeszedł, to i bez ciebie, bez to, żem cię miłował, rozumiesz, bez to! Za cóż to mnie ksiądz wypomniał i wygnał z kościoła kiej zbója, za ciebie! Za cóż to wieś cała mnie odstąpiła kiej parszywego, za ciebie! Wycierzpiałem wszyćko, przeniosłem, nawet i na to nie pomstowałem, że ci stary mojego rodzonego grontu zapisał tylachna... A tobie się już mierzi że mną, wywijasz się kiej ten piskorz, cyganisz, uciekasz, bojasz się mnie i patrzysz na mnie jak wszystkie, kiej na tego mordownika i najgorszego! Innego ci już potrza, innego! rada byś, bych parobki za tobą ganiały kiej te psy na zwiesnę, ty!... – krzyczał zapamiętale i te wszystkie krzywdy, złoście, jakimi się karmił od dawna, jakimi jeno żył, zwalał na jej głowę, ją winił o wszystko, ją przeklinał za to, co przecierpiał, aż w końcu brakło mu już głosu i taka go złość porwała, że rzucił się do niej z pięściami, ale opamiętał się w ostatniej chwili, pchnął ją tylko na ścianę i spiesznie poszedł. – Jezus mój, Jantoś! – krzyknęła z mocą zrozumiawszy z nagła, co się stało, ale nie nawrócił, rzuciła się za nim z rozpaczą, zabiegła drogę i czepiła mu się szyi, to ją oderwał od siebie kiej pijawkę, rzucił na ziemię i bez jednego słowa poleciał, a ona padła z płaczem okropnym, jakby się świat cały nad nią zawalał. Dopiero w dobre parę pacierzy przyszła niecoś do siebie, nie mogąc jeszcze wyrozumieć wszystkiego, to jeno czuła okropnie, że stała się jej krzywda, stała się jej taka straszna niesprawiedliwość; iż serce rozpękało z bólu, dusiła się w sobie i chciało się jej krzyczeć ze wszystkich sił, na cały ten świat – jako niewinowata, niewinowata! Wołała za nim, choć już i kroki jego ucichły, wołała w całą tę noc – na próżno. Głęboka, ciężka skrucha i ten żal serdeczny, i ten strach głuchy, gnębiący, okropny, że może on już nie powróci, i tu miłowanie dawne, z nagła zmartwychwstałe, zwaliły się na nią ciężkim, twardym brzemieniem nieutulonych smutków, że już i na nic nie bacząc, ryczała w głos idąc do chałupy... Na ganku zetknęła się z Kłębiakiem, któren jeno wsadził głowę do izby i krzyknął: – Chłopski las rąbią! – i dalej poleciał. Migiem ta wieść rozlała się po wsi, buchnęła kiej pożar ogarniając wszystkie serca strapieniem a gniewem srogim, że już drzwi się nie zamykały, tak biegali po chałupach z nowiną. Juści, rzecz była wielka dla wszystkich i tak groźna, że cala wieś przycichła z nagła, jak kieby piorun uderzył, chodzili lękliwie, na palcach, gadali szeptem ważąc każde słowo, rozglądając się trwożnie i nasłuchując czająco, nikto nie krzyczał, nikto nie lamentował i nikto pomstą nie trząchał, bo każden czuł w tej minucie, że to nie przelewki, a sprawa taka, na którą babie piski nie poredzą, a ino mądre pomyślenie i to społeczne postanowienie. Wieczór był już późny, ale śpik wszystkich odleciał, nie jedni kolacji odbieżeli, zapominali o obrządkach wieczornych, zapominali zgoła o sobie, a jeno się snuli po drogach, wystawali w opłotkach, to nad stawem, i szepty ciche, trwożne, przytajone drgały w mroku kiej ten brzęk pszczelny. Czas też był cichszy, deszcz przestał, pojaśniało nawet zdziebko, po niebie leciały chmurzyska stadami, a dołem nisko przeciągał mroźny wiater, że ziemia jęła się ścinać w grudę i obmoknięte, czarne drzewa przybladły szroniejące, głosy zaś, choć przyduszone, szły wyraźniej. Naraz się rozniesło, że poniektórzy gospodarze się zebrali i walą do wójta. Jakoż przeszedł Winciorek z kulawym Grzelą; przeszedł Caban Michał z Frankiem Bylicą, stryjecznym Hanczynego ojca; przeszedł Socha; przeszedł Walek z krzywą gębą, Wachnik Józek, Sikora Kazimierz, a nawet stary Płoszka – jeno Boryny nikto nie dojrzał, ale mówili, że i on poszedł. Wójta doma nie było, bo zaraz po południu pojechał do kancelarii, to już wszystkie razem, całą kupą poszli do Kłęba, cisnęło się za nimi sporo ludzi, to bab, to dzieci, ale przywarli drzwi, nikogo już nie puszczając do środka, Kłębiak zaś Wojtek miał przykazane naglądanie po drogach i przy karczmie, czy się gdzie strażnik nie pokaże. Przed domem zaś, w opłotkach, a nawet na drodze zbierało się coraz więcej narodu, każdy był ciekaw, co tam starszyzna uradzi, a radzili długo, jeno że nikto nie wiedział co i jak, bo ino przez okna widać było ich siwe głowy, w półkolu pochylone do komina, na którym się palił ogień, a z boku stojał Kłąb, cosik im prawił, pochylał się nisko i raz w raz bił pięścią w stół. Niecierpliwość zaś rosła w czekających z minuty na minutę, aż w końcu Kobus, to Kozłowa, to i parobki niektóre zaczęli szemrać i głośno powstawać na radzących, że nic nie uradzą dobrego la narodu, bo im jeno o samych siebie chodzi, jako gotowi się jeszcze z dworem pogodzić, a resztę na zgubę podać!... Kobus się już był tak rozsierdził wraz z komornikami i drugą biedotą, że już otwarcie namawiał, by nie zważając na radzących, o sobie pomyśleć, swoje uradzić, cosik postanowić; a rychło, póki czas, póki tamte ich nie sprzedadzą... Jawił się na to Mateusz i zaczął nawoływać do karczmy, by tam swobodnie poradzić, a nie jak te pieski pod cudzym płotem naszczekiwać... Trafiło to do serca narodowi, bo całą hurmą ruszyli do karczmy. Żyd już światła gasił, ale musiał otworzyć i z trwogą patrzył na walącą się ciżbę, wchodzili w milczeniu, spokojnie, zajmując wszystkie ławy, stoły i kąty, nikto bowiem nie pił, a jeno kupili się gęsto poredzając z cicha i wyczekując, kto i z czym pierwszy wystąpi... Nie brakowało skorych do pierwszeństwa, jeno że się jeszcze każden wagował wystąpić i na drugich oglądał, aż dopiero Antek się wyrwał, na środek skoczył i ostro, z miejsca zaczął pomstować na dwór... Ale choć wszystkim trafił prosto do serca, mało kto przytwierdzał, boczono się nań, patrzono zyzem, niechętnie, odwracano się nawet plecami, że to jeszcze zbyt żywo pamiętano księże wypominki, a i te jego grzeszne sprawki, nie zważał na to, a że go wnet poniesła zapamiętałość i jakby dziki bitkowy szał ogarniał, to z całej mocy krzyczał na końcu: – Nie dajta się, chłopy, nie ustępujta, nie darujta krzywdy! Dzisiaj wama wzięli las, a jak się bronić nie będziecie, to jutro gotowi wyciągnąć pazury po ziemię waszą, po chałupy, po dobytek! Któż im wzbroni, kto się im sprzeciwi?... Poruszył się nagle naród, pomruk głuchy poszedł po izbie, tłum się zakołysał gwałtownie, rozbłysły dziko oczy, sto pięści naraz wyrwało się nad głowy, i sto piersi ryknęło wraz, kieby piorunami. – Nie damy! Nie damy! – huczeli, aż się karczma zatrzęsła od mocy. Na to i czekali przodownicy, bo wnet Mateusz, Kobus, to Kozłowa, to potem i drugie rzucili się we środek i nuż krzyczeć, nuż pomstować a judzić... że wnet karczmę zalał wrzask, groźby, przekleństwa, tupania, bicie pięściami w stoły i hukliwa, sroga wrzawa zagniewanego narodu. Każdy wołał swoje, każdy się srożył, każden co innego radził, że ciskali się zapamiętale, kiej te pieski w sieniach przywarte, których nie ma kto na świat wypuścić i poszczuć na nieprzyjacioły... To się i tumult srogi uczynił, krzyki i sprzeciwy, bo się naród ozeźlił i krzywdą swoją ostargał na wnątrzu, a na jedno zgodzić się nie mógł, bo nie było takiego, któren by swoją mocą wszystkich przeparł i do pomsty powiódł... Kupami się zwierali, a w każdej był jakowyś pyskacz, któren wrzeszczał najgłośniej i pomstował, zaś wskroś gąszczu uwijali się przodownicy rzucając, gdzie trzeba było, to słowo ostre, że już w końcu jeden drugiego nie słyszał, bo wszyscy ano wraz krzyczeli. , – Pół lasu położyli, a takie dęby, że w pięciu chłopa nie obejmie. – Kłębiak widział, Kłębiak! – Wytną i resztę, wytną, nie będą waju prosili o przyzwoleństwo! – skrzeczała Kozłowa przeciskając się ku szynkwasowi. – Zawdy naród krzywdzili, jak ino mogli. – Kiej takie głupie barany jezdeśta, to niech waju zapędzają, kaj chcą... – Nie dać się, nie dać! Gromadą iść, rozgonić, las odebrać! – Zakatrupić krzywdzicieli! – Zakatrupić! – wrzasnęli naraz i znowuj pięście się podniosły groźnie, krzyk buchnął ogromny i tłum cały zawrzał nienawiścią a pomstą, a gdy przycichło, Mateusz krzyczał przy szynkwasie do swoich: – Ciasno jest wszystkim kiej w tej sieci, bo dwory wszędzie, ze wszystkich stron, kiej te ściany ściskają wieś i duszą, chcesz krowę popaść za wsią – w dworskie wnet utkniesz; konia wypuścisz – dworskie za miedzą; kamieniem ciepnąć nie można, bo w dworskie padnie!... a zaraz zajmą, zaraz sądy, zaraz sztrafy! – Prawda! prawda! Łąka dobra dwa pokosy–daje – dworska juści; najlepsze pole – dworskie, las – dworskie – wszystko – przytakiwali. – A ty, narodzie, na piaskach siedź, łajnem się ogrzewaj i zmiłowania Pańskiego czekaj! – Odebrać lasy, odebrać ziemię! Nie dać swojego! Długo tak krzyczeli ciepiąc się w różne strony, pomstując i pograżając srogo, a że radzili głośno i z gorącością niemałą, to niejednemu trza się było napić gorzałki dla pokrzepienia, drugie zaś piwo la ochłody pili, a trzecim się przypominały nie dojedzone kolacje, że krzykali na Żyda o chleb i śledzie. Ale gdy sobie podjedli a podpili, przestygli mocno z zawziętości i zaczęli się z wolna rozchodzić nic nie postanowiwszy. Mateusz zaś wraz z Kobusem i Antkiem, któren już cały czas na boku się trzymał i cosik swojego kalkulował, poszli do Kłęba i zastawszy jeszcze gospodarzy, wspólnie z nimi uradzili coś na jutro i cicho rozeszli się po chałupach. Noc też już było późna, światła pogasły w izbach, cichość padła na wieś, że jeno kiejś niekiej pies zaszczekał albo wiatr zaszumiał, że przemarzłe drzewiny tłukły się w mrokach o siebie kiej nieprzyjacioły, a potem długo i trwożnie szemrały. Przymrozek wziął galanty, płoty pobielały od szronu, ale jakoś zaraz z północka gwiazdy się skryły, pociemniało i zrobiło się na świecie posępnie, straszno jakoś... Cały naród leżał we śpiku, ale sen był ciężki i gorączkowy, bo raz w raz zrywał się cichy płacz dzieciątek, to ktosik budził się cały w potach i takim strachu dziwnym, że pacierzem duszę krzepić musiał; gdzie znowu huki jakieś spać nie dawały, że zrywali się wyglądać, czy nie złodzieje; niejeden zaś krzyczał przez sen, powiedając potem, że zmora go dusiła; to gdziesik psy zawyły tak żałośnie, aż serca truchlały z trwogi, przerażających przeczuć i obaw. Noc się wlekła długo i ciężko, oprzędzając dusze trwogą, niepokojem i strasznymi snami, pełnymi mar i widzeń gorączkowych. A skoro się jeno uczynił świt, że chyla tyla rozedniało i jaki taki oczy ozwarł i ciężką, senną jeszcze głowę podnosił, Antek pobiegł na dzwonnicę i zaczął bić w dzwon kieby na pożar... Próżno mu bronił Jambroży wespół z organistą, sklął ich, chciał nawet bić i swoje robił z całej mocy. Dzwon zaś bił wolno, bezustannie a tak ponuro, aż strach padł na serca, że ludzie strwożeni, wylękli wybiegali na pół ubrani pytać, co się stało i ostawali już przed chałupami jakby w skamienieniu, tak zasłuchani, bo dzwon wciąż bił i huczał ponurym, wielkim głosem w świtowych brzaskach, aż ziemia dygotała, aż wystraszone ptactwo uciekało ku borom, a naród przetrwożony żegnał się i skrzepiał w sobie, boć już i Mateusz, Kobus a drugi biegali po wsi łomocząc kijami w płoty i krzycząc: – Na las! Na las! Wychodź, kto żyw! Pod karczmę! Na las!... To i na łeb i szyję przyodziewali się, że niejeden jeszcze w drodze się dopinał, a pacierz kończył i w dyrdy bieżał pod karczmę, gdzie już stojał Kłąb z niektórymi gospodarzami. Zaroiły się wnet drogi, opłotki, obejścia, zawrzały naraz wszystkie chałupy, dzieci podniesły niemały wrzask, kobiety krzykały przez sady, rwetes powstał taki, bieganina, jak gdyby pożar wybuchnął we wsi. – Na las! Kto ino ma z czym, kosę, to z kosą, cepy, kłonice, siekiery, a brać! – Na las! – krzykiem tym trzęsło się powietrze i huczała wieś cała. Dzień się już zrobił duży, a cichy był, jasny, omglony jeszcze i mroźny, drzewa stojały w osędzieliznie kiej w pajęczynach, drogi chrupały pod nogami słabą grudzią, wody się ścięły, że pełno było zamarzłych kałuży kiej tego szkła potrzaskanego, w nozdrzach wierciło ostre, rzeźwe powietrze, a tak słuchliwe, że całym światem szły te krzyki a wrzawa. Ale przycichało z wolna, bo zawziętość przejmowała serca i jakaś sroga, pewna siebie, nieustępliwa moc zakamieniła dusze i oblekała je w taką surową powagę, iż milkli bezwiednie zatapiając się w sobie. Tłum wciąż się zwiększał, zajęli już cały plac przed karczmą aż do drogi, stojąc gęsto, ramię przy ramieniu, a jeszcze przybywali spóźnieni. Witano się w milczeniu, każden stawał, gdzie popadło, obzierał się naokół i czekał cierpliwie na starszyznę, która poszła po Borynę. Pierwszy był ano we wsi, to jemu się należało naród poprowadzić, bez niego żaden gospodarz by się nie ruszył. Stojali więc cierzpliwie a cicho, kiej ten bór zbity w gęstwę i zasłuchany w głosy, jakie z niego idą, i w te bełkoty strug, co gdziesik między korzeniami płyną... czasem jeno to jakie słowo przeleciało, czasem czyjaś pięść wychynęła w górę, to jakieś oczy rozgorzały bystrzej, to baranice zakolebały się mocniej, to czyjaś twarz poczerwieniała barzej i znowu nieruchomieli, że widzieli się kiej te_ snopy, ustawione wpodle siebie gęsto. Kowal przyleciał, przeciskał wskroś gęstwy i zaczął naród odwodzić, straszyć, że za to, co zamyślają, cała wieś pójdzie w kajdany i zmarnieje, a za nim młynarz powtarzał to samo, ale nikto nie zważał na nich ni słuchał – wiedziano bowiem dobrze, że obaj dworowi się wysługują i swój mają interes w przeszkadzaniu. I Rocho przyszedł, i ze łzami przekładał podobnie – nie pomogło. Aż w końcu i ksiądz przyleciał i jął swoje prawić – nie usłuchali, stali nieporuszeni, nikt czapki nawet nie zdjął, nikt go w rękę nie pocałował, a ktosik nawet głośno, krzyknął: – Płacą mu, to prawi! – Kazaniem krzywdy nie zapłaci – ktosik dorzucił urągliwie. A tak patrzyli ponuro i zawzięcie, że ksiądz się rozpłakał, nie przestając na wszystkie świętości zaklinać, by się opamiętali a do domów rozeszli, ale nie skończył, bo przyszedł Boryna, i cały naród do niego się odwrócił. Maciej blady był kiej ściana i surowy, że aż mróz szedł od niego, ale oczy jarzyły mu się kiej wilkowi, szedł wyprostowany, chmurny a pewny siebie, znajomków pozdrawiał skinieniem i oczami po ludziach wodził, rozstąpiali się przed nim czyniąc wolne przejście, a on wstąpił na belki leżące pod karczmą, lecz nim przemówił, zaczęli w tłumie krzyczeć: – Prowadźcie, Macieju! Prowadźcie! – Na las! Na las! – darły się drugie. Dopiero kiej przycichło, pochylił się, wyciągnął ręce i jął wielkim głosem wołać: – Narodzie chrześcijański, Polaki sprawiedliwe, gospodarze a komorniki! Krzywda się nam wszystkim stała, krzywda równa, jakiej ni ścierpieć, ni podarować! Dwór las nasz tnie, dwór nikomu z naszych roboty nie dawał, dwór cięgiem na nas nastaje i do zaguby wiedzie!... Bo i nie spamiętać mi tych krzywd, tych fantowań, tych szkód, a utrapień, jakie cały naród ponosi! Podawalim do sądu – co mu kto zrobi! Jeździlim ze skargą – na darmo. Ale miarka się przebrała, tnie nasz bór! Pozwolim to, na to, co? – Nie, nie! nie dać! Rozpędzić, zakatrupić, nie dać!– krzyczeli, a twarze szare, chmurne, zasępione rozbłysły wnet kiejby piorunami, sto pięści zamigotało w powietrzu i sto gardzieli zaryczało, a gniew zatrząsł sercami. – Nasze prawo, a nikto go nam nie przyznaje. Nasz bór, a tnie go! To i cóż my, sieroty, poczniemy, kiej nikt na ;wiecie o nas nie stoi, a wszystkie ukrzywdzają, cóż?... Narodzie kochany, ludzie chrześcijańskie, Polaki, .to mówię wama, że rady już inszej nie ma, jeno sami musimy swojego dobra bronić, gromadą całą iść i boru rąbać nie pozwolić! Wszystkie chodźmy, kto jeno żyw, kto jeno kulasami rucha, całą wsią, wszystkie jak jeden! Nie bójta się niczego, ludzie, nie bójta, nasze prawo, to i nasza wola i sprawiedliwość nasza, a całej wsi karać nie ukarzą. Za mną, ludzie, zbierać się duchem, za mną! Na las! – ryknął mocno. – Na las! – odwrzasnęli wraz wszyscy, rum się uczynił, tłum się zakołysał, rozpękł i z krzykiem każden w dyrdy leciał do domu sposobić się, że powstała gorączkowa spieszna krzątanina, przybierania się, zaprzęgi, wyciągania sań, rżenie koni, wrzaski dzieci, klątwy, to kobiece lamenty, że ino się wieś trzęsła od przygotowań, a może w jakie dwa pacierze już narychtowani ciągnęli na topolową, gdzie czekał Boryna w saniach wraz z Płoszką, Kłębem i co pierwszymi. Ustawiali się w rzędy, jak komu popadło, chłopy, parobki, kobiety, dzieci nawet co starsze ruszyły; kto był saniami, kto konno, kto wozem, a reszta, wieś prawie cała na piechty się wybrała i zwarła się w gęstwę kieby w ten zagon długi, szumiący zbożem, przerośnięty czerwienią kobiecych przyodziewków, nad którym ino się trzęsły koły niezgorsze, to widły zardzewiałe, to cepy, a tu i owdzie kiej błyskawica zamigotała kosa, że jakby na rolę ciągnął naród, jeno że nie było śmiechów, żartów i wesela. Stali w cichości, omroczeni, surowi, gotowi na wszystko, a gdy już nastał czas, Boryna wstał w saniach, ogarnął naród oczami i krzyknął żegnając się: – W imię Ojca i Syna, i Ducha świętego! Amen, w drogę ! – Amen! Amen! – przywtórzyli, a że zaświegotała właśnie sygnaturka, snadź ksiądz ze mszą wychodził, żegnano się, zdejmowano czapki, bito się w piersi, a jaki taki – westchnął żałośnie i ruszali sfornie, mocno i w milczeniu, i całą prawie wsią, jeno kowal przywarł gdziesik w opłotkach, przebrał się do chałupy, skoczył na konia i popędził bocznymi drogami ku dworowi, Antek zaś któren był od samego zjawienia się ojca skrył się w karczmie, skoro ruszyli, wziął od Żyda fuzję, schował ją pod kożuch i pognał do borów na przełaj przez pola... nie oglądając się nawet za gromadą... A naród ruszył żwawo za Boryną, jadącym na przedzie. Tuż za nim ciągnęły Płoszki, ilu ich było z trzech chałup, ze Stachem na przedzie, naród był nieurodny, ale pyskaty szumny i wielce w siebie dufający. A za nimi Sochy, których wiódł sołtys. A trzecie były Wachniki, chłopy drobne, suche, ale zajadłe kiej osy. A czwarte szły Gołębie Mateusz im przewodził, niewiela ich, było, jeno że starczyli za pół wsi, bo same zabijaki nieustępliwe i rozrosłe kiej dęby. A piąte Sikory, krępe niby pnie, żylaste i mrukliwe. A potem Kłębiaki i młódź druga, wyrosła, bujna, swarliwa i na bitki wszelkie łakoma, którą prowadził Grzela, wójtów brat. A w końcu Bylice szły, Kobusy, Pryczki, Gulbasy, Paczesie, Balcerki i kto by je tam wszystkie spamiętał!... Szli mocno, aż się ziemia trzęsła, posępni, kwardzi a groźni kiej ta chmura gradowa, co to jeno połyskuje, nabrzmiewa piorunami, głuchnie, a leda chwila spadnie i świat cały roztratuje. A za nimi niesły się płacze, wrzaski i lamenty pozostałych. . . . . . . . . . . . . Świat był jeszcze zmartwiały od nocnego chłodu, pełen sennej głuszy i spowity w lute i szkliste mgły. Cichość zalegała bory, ziąb przeciągał ostry i słaby brzask zórz oczerniał czuby i sypał się gdzieniegdzie na śniegi blade. Jeno na Wilczych Dołach grzmiały huki walących się raz po raz drzew, bicie siekier i przeszywający, zgrzytliwy pisk pił. Walili bór!... Więcej niźli czterdzieści chłopa pracowało od samego świtania; kieby to stado dzięciołów spadło na bór, przypięło się do drzew i kuło tak zawzięcie i zajadle, że drzewa padały jedne po drugich, poręba rosła, pocięte olbrzymy leżały pokotem niby łan stratowany, a jeno kajś niekaj niby te osty kwarde sterczały smukłe nasienniki pochylając się ciężko jako matki żałośnie płaczące nad pobitymi, kajś niekaj szeleściły smutno krze nie docięte, to jakaś drzewina – mizerota, której topór nie chycił, dygotała trwożnie – a wszędy, na płachtach śniegów podeptanych, niby na tych całunach ostatnich, leżały pobite drzewa, kupy gałęzi, wierzchoły martwe i kloce potężne, obdartym i poćwiertowanym trupom podobne, zaś strugi żółtych trocin rozsączały się w śniegach kieby ta żałosna krew lasu. A wokół nad porębą, niby nad grobem otwartym, stał las zbitą, wyniosłą i nieprzeniknioną ciżbą, jako te przyjacioły, krewniaki a znajomkowie, co gęstwą stanęli pochyloną i w trwożnym milczeniu, z tłumionym krzykiem rozpaczy nasłuchują padających w śmierć i patrzą zdrętwiali na nieubłaganą kośbę. Bo rębacze szli naprzód nieustannie, rozwiedli się w szeroką ławę i z wolna, w milczeniu wpierali się w bór, zda się niezmożony, któren posępną, wyniosłą ścianą pni zwartych zastępował im drogę, a tak przysłaniał ogromem, że ginęli zgoła w cieniu konarów, jeno topory błyskały w mrokach i biły niestrudzenie, jeno świst pił nie ustawał ani na chwilę, a co trochę drzewo się jakieś chwiało i z nagła, kiej ten ptak zdradnie pochwycony we wnyki, odrywało się od swoich, biło gałęziami i z jękiem śmiertelnym padało na ziemię – a za nim drugie, trzecie, dziesiąte... Padały sosny ogromne, już od starości ozieleniałe, padały jedle, kieby w zgrzebne kapoty przyodziane, padały świerki rozłożyste, padały i dęby bure, brodami siwych mchów obrosłe kiej te starce, których pioruny nie zmogły i setki lat nie skruszyły, a topory na śmierć powiedły, a inszych zasie tyle podlejszych drzew, któż to wypowie, ile a jakich padało! Las marł z jękiem, drzewa padały ciężko jako te chłopy w boju ściśnięte a parte jedne przez drugie, nieustępliwe, krzepkie, jeno że bite mocą niezmożoną, iż ni "Jezus!" krzyknąć nie krzykną i wraz całą ławą się chylą, i w lutą śmierć padają. Jęk jeno rozbrzmiewał po lesie, ziemia drgała cięgiem od zwalonych drzew, siekiery waliły bez przestanku, zgrzyt pił nie ustawał, a świst gałęzi, niby ten wzdych ostatni, przedzierał powietrze. I tak szły godziny za godzinami, a coraz nowe pokosy drzew zalegały porębę i robota nie ustawała. Sroki krzyczały wieszając się po nasiennikach, to czasem stado wron przeciągało z krakaniem nad tym polem śmierci, to zwierz jaki wysuwał się z gęstwiny, stawał na skraju i długo wodził szklistymi oczami po skołtunionych dymach ognisk, po drzewach padających, a dojrzawszy ludzi z bekiem uciekał. A chłopi rąbali zawzięcie wżerając się w bór kiej te wilki, gdy stada dopadną, a ono się zbije w kupę i zdrętwiałe śmiertelnie, pobekujące, czeka, póki ostatnia owieczka nie padnie pod kłami. Dopiero po śniadaniu, gdy słońce podniesło się do tela, że osędzielizna jęła skapywać, a złote pająki światła pełzały wskroś boru, dosłyszał ktosik daleką wrzawę. – Ludzie jakieś idą całą gromadą – rzekł któryś przyłożywszy ucho do drzewa. Jakoż i gwar był coraz bliższy i wyraźniejszy, że wnet rozległy się pojedyncze okrzyki i głuchy tupot wielu nóg, a nie wyszło i Zdrowaś, kiedy na dróżce biegnącej od wsi zamajaczyły sanie, które wnet wypadły na porębę, stojał w nich Boryna, a za nim konno, wozami i piechty wysypywał się gęsty tłum kobiet, chłopów i wyrostków, a wszystko to podniesłszy srogi krzyk jęło gnać ku rębaczom. Boryna wyskoczył ze sani i pognał przodem; za nim zaś, gdzie kto ino wziął miejsce, lecieli drudzy, kto był z kijem, kto znów groźnie potrząchał widłami, któren cepy dzierżył mocno w garści, inszy kosą migotał, a inszy jeszcze z prostą gałęzią, a jak kobiety, to prosto z pazurami i wrzaskiem, a wszystkie runęli na przerażonych rębaczów. – Nie rąbać! Wara od boru! Nasz las, nie pozwalamy! – wrzeszczeli razem, że i nikto nie wyrozumiał, czego chcieli, dopiero Boryna przystanął przy struchlałych i ryknął, że na cały las się rozległo: – Ludzie z Modlicy! ludzie z Rzepek i skąd to jeszcze jesteśta, słuchajcie ! Przycichło zdziebko, a on znowu wołał: – Zabierzta, co wasze, i idźta z Bogiem, rąbać wzbraniamy, a któren by nie usłuchał, z całym narodem miał będzie sprawę... Nie opierali się, boć srogie twarze, kije, widły, cepy i tyla narodu rozgniewanego, gotowego do bitki, strachem przejmowało, to zaczęli się zmawiać, skrzykiwać, topory za pas zakładać, piły zbierać i kupić się do się z pomrukiem gniewnym, a zwłaszcza Rzepczaki, że to szlachta była i od wieków w kłótniach sąsiedzkich z Lipczakami, to wyklinali w głos, trzaskali toporami, odgrażali się, ale chcąc nie chcąc ustępowali przed siłą, a naród zaś krzykał groźnie, następował na nich i wypierał w bór. Insi zaś rozbiegli się po porębie gasić ogniska i rozwalać poukładane sążnie, a baby, z Kozłową na przedzie, dojrzawszy budy zbite z desek na kraju poręby pognały tam i nuż je rozdzierać a rozwłóczyć po lesie, by i śladu nie zostało. Boryna zaś, skoro rębacze ustąpili tak łacno, skrzykiwał gospodarzy i namawiał, bych całą gromadą do dwora teraz iść i zapowiedzieć dziedzicowi, aby się nie ważył lasu ruszyć, póki sądy nie oddadzą, co jest chłopskiego. Ale nim się zmówili, nim wymiarkowali, co zrobić, aby było jak najlepiej, baby podniesły krzyk i zaczęły bezładnie uciekać od bud, bo kilkanaście koni wypadłych z lasu jechało im na karkach... Dwór uprzedzony przybywał rębaczom na pomoc. Na czele parobków jechał rządca, wpadli na porębę ostro i zaraz z miejsca dopadłszy kobiet zaczęli je prać batami, a rządca, chłop kiej tur, bił pierwszy i krzyczał: – Złodzieje, wszarze! Batami ich! W postronki, do kryminału! – Kupą, kupą, do mnie, nie dawać się! – wrzeszczał Boryna, bo naród już się rozlatywał zestrachany, ale na ten głos powstrzymywali się w miejscu i nie bacząc na baty, prażące niejednych już po łbach, w dyrdy, osłaniając rękami głowy, biegli do starego. – Kijami psubratów! Cepami w konie! – krzyczał rozsrożony stary i porwawszy jakiś kół pierwszy rzucił się na dworskich; a prał, gdzie popadło; za nim zaś, kiej ten bór wichurą gniewu przejęty, zwarły się chłopy ramię w ramię, cepy przy cepach, widły przy widłach i z krzykiem ogromnym runęli na dworskich prażąc, czym kto ino mógł dosięgnąć, aż zadudniało, jakby kto groch na podłodze kijem wyłuskiwał. Podniesły się wrzaski nieludzkie, przekleństwa, kwiki przetrącanych koni, jęki rannych, głuche a gęste razy kołów, szamotania chrapliwe i dzikie pokrzyki pobojowiska. Dworscy bronili się tęgo, wymyślali i bili niezgorzej od chłopów, ale zaczęli się w końcu mieszać i cofać, bo konie smagane cepami stawały dęba i z kwikiem nawracały ponosząc, aż rządca, widząc, co się dzieje, spiął swojego ułanka i skoczył w całą kupę narodu, ku Boryrnie, ale ino tyla go było widać, bo naraz zawarczały cepy i kilkadziesiąt bijaków spadło na niego, a kilkadziesiąt rąk chwyciło go ze wszystkich stron i wyrwało z konia, że kiej ten kierz, ryjem podważony, wyleciał w powietrze i padł w śnieg, pod nogi, iż ledwie go Boryna ochronił i zawlókł nieprzytomnego w przezpieczne miejsce. Skłębiło się wtedy wszystko z nagła, jak kiedy wicher uderzy niespodzianie w kopy, zamąci, że jeno jeden kłęb nierozeznany się uczyni, tacza po polu i przewala po zagonach; krzyk się podniósł straszny i taki zamęt, taki wir, że już nic nie było widno, kromie splątanych kup tarzających się po śniegach, kromie pięści walących z wściekłością, a czasem jakiś wydzierał się z kupy i uciekał kiej oszalały, ale nawracał wnet i z nowym krzykiem, z nową wściekłością rzucał się do bitki. Prali się w pojedynkę i kupami, wodzili za orzydla, to za łby, gnietli kolanami, ozdzierali do żywego mięsa. a przeprzeć się jeszcze nie mogli, bo dworscy pozeskakiwali z koni, nie ustępując ani na krok, ile że przybywała im ciągła pomoc, bo rębacze przeszli na ich stronę i tęgo wspierali; pierwsze Rzepczaki hurmą a milczkiem kiej te złe psy rzucili się pomagać, a wiódł wszystkich borowy, któren w ostatniej chwili się zjawił, że zaś chłop był jak byk, mocarz głośny na okolicę, a przy tym zadzierzysty i swoje sprawy z Lipcami mający, to pierwszy się rzucał w pojedynkę na całe kupy, rozbijał łby kolbą fuzji, rozpędzał i tak prał, że niech Bóg broni! Poszedł nań Stacho Płoszka, by go wstrzymać, bo już naród zaczął przed nim uciekać, to go uchwycił za orzydle, okręcił nad sobą i rzucił na ziem kiej ten snopek wymłócony, aż Stacho padł nieprzytomny. Skoczył doń któryś z Wachników i trzasnął go cepami gdziesik w ramię, ale dostał na odlew pięścią między oczy, że jeno ozwarł ramiona i z tym słowem "Jezus!" rymnął na ziemię. W końcu już i Mateusz nie wytrzymał i rzucił się do niego, ale choć chłop był w mocy jednemu Antkowi równy, nie wytrzymał i pacierza, borowy go zmógł, sprał; w śniegu utytłał i do ucieczki przyniewolił, a sam ruszył ku Borynie, któren w kupie całej wodził się za łby z Rzepczakami, ale nim się doń dobrał, opadły go z wrzaskiem baby, przechwyciły pazurami, wpięły mu się w kudły, splątały i przygiąwszy do ziemi wodziły się z nim – jako te kundle, kiej psa owczarskiego opadną, kłami za skórę ujmą i ciepią się że nim to w tę, to w ową stronę. Ale już pod ten czas i naród brał górę, zwarli się i pomieszali kiej te liście, każden swojego ułapił, dusił i taczał się z nim po śniegu, a baby dopadały z boków i darły za kudły. Wrzask było ano już taki, zamęt, kotłowanina, że swój swojego ledwie rozpoznał, ale w końcu przeparli dworskich, paru już z nich leżało pokrwawionych, a insze zaś zmordowane, osłabłe, chyłkiem uciekały w las, tylko rębacze bronili się ostatkami sił, a nawet gdzieniegdzie prosili o miłosierdzie, ale że naród był rozsrożony jeszcze barzej na nich niźli na dworskich, że rozgorzał kiej ta żagiew na wietrze, to próśb nie słuchał i na nic nie baczył, jeno prał z całą wściekłością. Porzucali kije, cepy, widły, a. zwarli się na moc, chłop z chłopem, pięść na pięść, siła na siłę, gnietli się tak ano, dusili, ozdzierali, kulali po ziemi, że już przymilkły wrzaski, a tylko ciężkie charczenia, klątwy a szamotania słychać było. Taki się sądny dzień zrobił, że i wypowiedzieć nie sposób ! Ludzie poszaleli prawie, zawziętość nimi rzucała i gniew ponosił, a zwłaszcza Kobus z Kozłową widzieli się całkiem powściekani, że aż strach było na nich patrzeć, tak byli okrwawieni, pobici, a mimo to rzucający się na całe kupy. Tak się ano przepierali jeszcze, a z coraz większym krzykiem Lipczaków, że już się zaczynały gonitwy uciekających i bicie w dziesięciu jednego, gdy borowy opędził się wreszcie babom, ale srodze poturbowany i przeto jeszcze wścieklejszy zaczął skrzykiwać swoich, a dojrzawszy Borynę skoczył na niego, chycili się wpół, opletli barami kiej niedźwiedzie i nuż się przepierać a zataczać, a bić o drzewa, bo się już byli wywiedli w bór. Na to właśnie nadleciał Antek, spóźnił się wielce, więc przystanął na skraju boru, by złapać nieco powietrza i wnet dojrzał, co się z ojcem dzieje. Zatoczył dookoła jastrzębimi ślepiami, nikto na nich nie baczył, wszystkie ano były w takiej bitce, w takim pomieszaniu, że ni jednej twarzy nie rozeznał, więc cofnął się, chyłkiem przedostał się do Boryny i przystanął o parę kroków za drzewem. Borowy przemagał, ciężko mu szło, bo już był srodze zmordowany, a i stary trzymał się krzepko, padli właśnie na ziemię, tarzając się kiej dwa psy i tłukąc o ziemię, ale coraz częściej stary był na spodzie, czapa mu zleciała, że jeno ten siwy łeb podskakiwał po korzeniach. Antek raz się jeszcze obejrzał, wyciągnął flintę spod kożucha, przykucnął i przeżegnawszy się bezwiednie, zmierzył do ojcowej głowy... nim jednak spuścił kurek, porwali się obaj na nogi, Antek też się podniósł i fuzję przyłożył do oka – nie strzelił jednak, strach nagły, okropny ścisnął mu tak serce, że ledwie mógł dychać, ręce mu latały kiej w febrze, zadygotał cały, w oczach pociemniało i tak się zakręciło w głowie, że stał długą chwilę, nie wiedząc zgoła, co się z nim dzieje, naraz rozległ się krótki, przerażający krzyk: – Ratujta, ludzie!... Ratujta!... Borowy właśnie w ten mig trzasnął Borynę kolbą przez łeb, aż krew chlusnęła, stary jeno zakrzyczał, podniósł ręce do góry i padł kiej kloc na ziemię... Antek oprzytomniał, rzucił fuzję i skoczył do ojca; stary jeno charczał, krew zalewała mu twarz, głowę miał prawie na pół rozłupaną, żyw był jeszcze, ale już oczy zachodziły mu mgłą i kopał nogami. – Ociec! Mój Jezus! Ociec! – wrzasnął strasznym głosem, porwał go na ręce, przytulił do piersi i zaczął wniebogłosy krzyczeć: – Ociec! Zabili go! Zabili! – wył kiej ta suka, gdy jej dzieci potopią. Aż kilkoro ludzi co najbliższych posłyszało i przybiegło na ratunek; złożyli pobitego na gałęziach i jęli śniegiem obwalać mu głowę i ratować, jak ino poredzili. Antek zaś przysiadł na ziemi, targał się za włosy i krzyczał nieprzytomnie: – Zabili go! Zabili! Aż myśleli, iż mu się z nagła w głowie popsuło. Naraz ucichł, przypomniał sobie z nagła wszystko i rzucił się do borowego. z krzykiem przerażającym i z takim szaleństwem w oczach, że borowy się zląkł i zaczął uciekać, ale czując, że go tamten dogania, odwrócił się raptem i strzelił mu prawie prosto w piersi, nie trafił go jednak jakimś cudem, tyle jeno, że twarz osmalił, a Antek zwalił się na niego jak piorun. Próżno się bronił, próżno wymykał, próżno przywiedziony rozpaczą i strachem śmiertelnym o zmiłowanie prosił – Antek porwał go w pazury kiej ten wilk wściekły, zdusił za gardziel; aż grdyka zachrzęściała, uniósł do góry i tłukł nim o drzewa potąd, póki ostatniej pary nie puścił. A potem jakby się zapamiętał, że już nie wiedział, co robił; rzucił się w bitkę, a tam, kędy się zjawił, serca truchlały, ludzie uciekali ze strachem, bo straszny był, umazany ojcową krwią i swoją, bez czapki, z pozlepianym włosem, siny kiej trup, okropny jakiś a tak nadludzko mocny, że prawie sam jeden zmordował i pobił tę resztę dających opór, aż musieli go w końcu uspokajać i odrywać, boby zabijał na śmierć... Bitka się skończyła i Lipczaki, choć zmordowani, pokaleczeni, okrwawieni, napełniali las radosną wrzawą. Kobiety opatrywały co ciężej rannych i przenosiły na sanie, a było ich niemało, Kłębiak jeden miał złamaną rękę, Jędrzych Pacześ przetrącony kulas, że stąpić nie mógł i darł się wniebogłosy, kiej go przenosili, Kobus zaś był tak pobity, że się ruchać nie mógł, Mateusz żywą krew oddawał i na krzyż narzekał, a insi też ucierpieli nie gorzej, że prawie nie było ani jednego, który by cało wyszedł, ale że górę wzięli, to i na ból nie bacząc pokrzykali wesoło a rozgłośnie – i zabierali się do powrotu. Borynę złożyli w saniach i wieźli wolno bojąc się, by w drodze nie zamarł, nieprzytomny był, a spod szmat wciąż wydobywała się krew zalewając mu oczy i twarz całą, blady był jak płótno i zupełnie podobny do trupa. Antek szedł przy saniach, wpatrzony przerażonym wzrokiem w ojca, podtrzymywał mu głowę na wybojach i raz wraz bełkotał cicho, prosząco, żałośnie: – Ociec! Loboga, ociec!... Ludzie szli bezładnie, kupami, jak komu lepiej było, a lasem, bo środkiem drogi szły sanie z poranionymi, jaki taki jęczał i postękiwał, a reszta śmiała się głośno, pokrzykując wesoło i szumnie. Zaczęli opowiadać sobie różności, a przechwalać się z przewagi i przekpiwać z pokonanych, gdzieniegdzie już i śpiewy zaczęły się rozlewać, ktoś znów krzykał na cały bór, aż się rozlegało, a wszyscy byli pijani triumfem, że niejeden zataczał się na drzewa i potykał o lada jaki korzeń.., Mało kto czuł pobicie i zmęczenie, bo wszystkie serca rozpierała nieopowiedziana radość zwycięstwa, wszyscy pełni byli wesela i takiej mocy, że niechby się kto sprzeciwił, na proch by starli, na cały świat by się porwali. Szli mocno, głośno, hałaśliwie, tocząc jarzącymi oczami po tym borze zdobytym, któren chwiał się nad głowami, szumiał sennie i sypał na nich rosisty opad osędzielizny, kieby tymi łzami pokrapiał. Naraz Boryna otworzył oczy i długo patrzał w Antka, jakby sobie nie wierząc, aż głęboka, cicha radość rozświeciła mu twarz, poruszył ustami parę razy i z największym wysiłkiem szepnął: – Tyżeś to, synu?... Tyżeś?... I omdlał znowu. Kategoria:Chłopi